


Two Strangers

by Mikaela_Amber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/F, Gay Male Character, Gay Sirius Black, Homeschooled Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Social Media, Texting, Unknown Number, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaela_Amber/pseuds/Mikaela_Amber
Summary: When Lily forces Sirius and James to get a phone, what could possibly go wrong?Enter Remus who has been homeschooled his whole life and has no idea how to handle a social life
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. ‘Hate to break it to you but I’m not Prongs’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, obviously I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only own my shared ideas and what we've done with them.  
> This is a text fic between Remus and Sirius, that's currently being co-authored by myself and my best friend 
> 
> Remus will be Normal  
> Sirius will be Bolded  
> James is Underlined  
> Peter is Italics

**Tuesday afternoon**

** (5:32) Unknown number: Prongs how the bloody hell do I turn the camera around **

** (5:32) Unknown number: so I can take photos of my sexy face  **

** (5:33) Unknown number: Prongs **

** (5:34) Unknown number: PRONGSIE **

** (5:35) Unknown number: !!!!!!!!!!!!! **

(5:35) Unknown number: Bottom right corner, little camera with the circle, press it

** (5:35) Unknown number: Genius **

** (5:36) Unknown number: Absolute genius mate **

** (5:37) Unknown number: Why did Evans make us get these again ?! **

(5:38) Unknown number: Phones?

** (5:38) Unknown number: Yeah! These little devil creations **

(5:38) Unknown number: For communication 

** (5:39) Unknown number: Hmm but what about owls  **

** (5:39) Unknown number: Those poor things will be out of a job soon  **

(5:40) Unknown number: Huh?

(5:41) Unknown number: Oh yea cause they're so popular

** (5:41) Unknown number: I know right !  **

(5:42) Unknown number: Sarcasm? 

** (5:42) Unknown number: Prongs! Since when were you so cynical  **

(5:43) Unknown number: Hate to break it to you but I'm not Prongs 

(5:45) Unknown number: Nor do I know anyone by the name Prongs 

** (5:46) Unknown number: YOU THIEF  **

** (5:46) Unknown number: PRONGS IDENTITY THIEF  **

** (5:47) Unknown number: Although, this does make sense. No way would prongs be better at these phone things then I am  **

(5:47) Unknown number: How modest

** (5:48) Unknown number: I'm known for it  **

** (5:49) Unknown number: So if you're not prongs who the heck are are?  **

(5:50) Unknown number: Heard of stranger danger?

(5:51) Unknown number: You know the things parents drill in to their children 

**(5:51) Unknown number: Not really. My parents are assholes**

**(5:53) Unknown number: But I'm guessing you have?**

(5:54) Unknown number: Yea, my mum drilled it into my brain until I could no longer function 

**(5:54) Unknown number: So is that a no on the name then**

(5:57) Unknown number: Call me Moony

**(5:58) Unknown number: Do you have a thing for the moon?**

(5:59) Moony: More like it has a thing for me

**(5:59) Unknown number: Ooo mysterious**

**(6:00) Unknown number: As you so rudely didn't ask for my name I'll be forced to say it**

**(6:01) Unknown number: Padfoot, pleased to meet your acquaintance**

(6:01) Moony: As yours

(6:01) Moony: Prongs and Padfoot?

(6:02) Moony: Do your parents have really bad taste in names or something?

**(6:03) Padfoot: They absolutely do**

**(6:03) Padfoot: Except! I'm quite proud of Padfoot thanks**

(6:04) Moony: Wait so is Padfoot your actual name?

**(6:05) Padfoot: I wish**

**(6:05) Padfoot: It's just my marauders name**

(6:06) Moony: Why am I just getting more confused 

**(6:06) Padfoot: I have that effect on people**

**(6:07) Padfoot: Anyways, lovely too meet you new best friend**

**(6:09)Padfoot: I'll be back soon gotta go bash prongs, because he conveniently left out that this, in fact, was not his number**

**(6:10) Padfoot: Talk to you later moony**

(6:10) Moony: Alright see ya

(6:10) Moony: Padfoot?

** Tuesday night  **

**(10:07) Padfoot: Did ya miss me!**

**(10:08) Padfoot: Moony?**

**(10:11) Padfoot: Moons**

**(10:14) Padfoot: Moonflower?**

**(10:22) Padfoot: Best friend ?**

(10:23) Moony: Yes

**(10:26) Padfoot: Oh great! You're here, thought something terrible must have happened**

**(10:27) Padfoot: Only reason I could think of that you weren't answering me?**

(10:27) Moony: Well actually there's a thing called homework 

**(10:28) Padfoot: My professors have tried to convince me of this 'homework'**

**(10:29) Padfoot: Just not buying it though**

(10:29) Moony: Go to a big school then?

**(10:29) Padfoot: Yeah quite big! How about you ?**

(10:30) Moony: No homeschool

**(10:30) Padfoot: Does that mean all your works homework**

(10:31) Moony: I guess

**(10:32) Padfoot: ooo Moony are you a nerd !**

(10:32) Moony: What do you consider a nerd?

**(10:33) Padfoot: Someone who does their homework**

(10:34) Moony: But all my work is homework

**(10:34) Padfoot: You're a huge nerd then**

**(10:37) Padfoot: Do you have glasses**

(10:38) Moony: No

(10:38) Moony: You?

**(10:39) Padfoot: Nah**

**(10:41) Padfoot: Prongs does though and I quite like to steal them**

**(10:41) Padfoot: His as blind as a bat**

**(10:43) Padfoot: So it's funny watching him walk into doors**

**(10:43) Padfoot: And cupboard**

(10:44) Moony: S*

**(10:45) Padfoot: What's that meant to me?**

**(10:45) Padfoot: What's that meant to be?***

**(10:45) Padfoot: It's cute***

(10:46) Moony: No the last one doesn't work only the first one

**(10:47) Padfoot: Why**

(10:47) Moony: Because the first one was a correction

**(10:49) Padfoot: Well that's boring. I could of been correcting it into it's cute**

(10:50) Moony: Cause that makes sense

(10:50) Moony: What's that meant It's cute

**(10:51) Padfoot: Smartass**

(10:51) Moony: Dumbass

**(10:52) Padfoot: Gasp!**

**(10:52) Padfoot: You have offended my honour**

**(10:53) Padfoot: My poor Padfoot honorary**

(10:54) Moony: My poor Moony brain

(10:54) Moony: Having to witness this dumbassery 

**(10:55) Padfoot: You're breaking my heart**

**(10:55) Padfoot: Also what the frick is dumbassery**

**(10:56) Padfoot: Don't tell me it's been a word this whole time**

**(10:57) Padfoot: Could of used it on prongs all the time**

(10:59) Moony: Who is this Prongs you're always speaking of 

**(11:01) Padfoot: My brother from a different mother**

(11:02) Moony: That would explain the name

**(11:03) Padfoot: And now you've gone and trampled on my heart**

**(11:03) Padfoot: How cruel!**

**(11:05) Padfoot: Also this prongs has decided that I'm now "addicted to the phone" and "moping about some moony and trampled heart"**

**(11:06) Padfoot: So I've got to go now before he decides to force me out of bed and to do exercise**

**(11:07) Padfoot: I'll be back later best friend!**

(11:08) Moony: Bye


	2. ‘Hang on a second you just admitted to being a killer’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of happy miscommunication leads to some funny conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xo

**Wednesday morning:**

**(8:03) Padfoot: So I've just realised I know nothing about you best friend**

(10:07) Moony: What would you like to know?

**(10:15) Padfoot: You answered! Finally**

**(10:15) Padfoot: Well for starters!**

**(10:16) Padfoot: Are you a she**

**(10:16) Padfoot: Or a him**

**(10:16) Padfoot Or a they**

**(10:17) Padfoot: Or a them**

(10:17) Moony: Male

**(10:17) Padfoot: Or neither**

**(10:17) Padfoot: Or both**

(10:17) Moony: A MALE!!!

**(10:18) Padfoot: Oh!**

**(10:18) Padfoot: Well I had more options, are you sure?**

(10:18) Moony: Yes, affirmative

**(10:19) Padfoot: Nice nice**

**(10:20) Padfoot: I'm a male too**

**(10:20) Padfoot: Thanks for asking...**

**(10:20) Padfoot: Once again**

(10:20) Moony: Nice nice

**(10:21) Padfoot: Ok next question**

(10:21) Moony: Yes

**(10:21) Padfoot: How old are you?**

**(10:22) Padfoot: Because it's just occurred to me that if I'm talking to a 12 year old that is very much not ok**

**(10:24) Padfoot: Oh no! You're 12 aren't you?**

(10:25) Moony: Well not to worry I am not 12

(10:26) Moony: 17 in fact

**(10:27) Padfoot: Oh phew**

**(10:27) Padfoot: Had me nervous for a bit there Moony**

(10:28) Moony: How old are you Padfoot?

(10:28) Moony: Hopefully not 12

**(10:29) Padfoot: Finally a question!**

**(10:30) Padfoot: I'd like to assure you that I too am the age of 17**

(10:30) Moony: Nice nice

**(10:31) Padfoot: This is just getting patronising now isn't it?**

(10:32) Moony: The joy of homeschooling

(10:32) Moony: Social skills at its finest!

**(10:33) Padfoot: Well I mean you're already my best friend**

**(10:33) Padfoot: So you must be alright at it**

(10:35) Moony: I thought Prongs was your best friend

**(10:35) Padfoot: Nah his annoying**

**(10:35) Padfoot: And stupid**

**(10:36) Padfoot: And happens to be my brother**

(10:36) Moony: So you get along?

**(10:36) Padfoot: Yep couldn't live without him**

**(10:37) Padfoot: Even though I want to kill him sometimes**

(10:39) Moony: Trust me, take any friends you can get

**(10:40) Padfoot: Awww Moony does that mean you'd take me?!**

**(10:41) Padfoot: Eyelash batting**

(10:41) Moony: Fine

**(10:42) Padfoot: YESSS**

**(10:42) Padfoot: I've done it**

**(10:42) Padfoot: Moony has admitted to being my best friend**

(10:43) Moony: I wouldn't go as far as BEST friend

(10:43) Moony: I barely know you

**(10:43) Padfoot: Easy fix**

**(10:44) Padfoot: Ask away BEST FRIEND**

(10:44) Moony: Height?

**(10:46) Padfoot: 5"11**

**(10:46) Padfoot: Basically 6 foot**

**(10:47) Padfoot: If you ask me**

(10:47) Moony: I'm taller

**(10:47) Padfoot: What! No you're not!**

(10:47) Moony: 6"3

**(10:50) Padfoot: Bloody hell**

**(10:50) Padfoot: You giant**

**(10:50) Padfoot: When we meet up you're going to trample on me**

**(10:51) Padfoot: Just like you did my heart**

(10:53) Moony: You wanna meet up?

**(10:53) Padfoot: Obviously**

**(10:53) Padfoot: Hang on**

**(10:54) Padfoot: Moony**

**(10:54) Padfoot: Where do you live?**

(10:55) Moony: Are you a serious killer?

**(10:55) Padfoot: Yep**

(10:55) Moony: Serial*

(10:56) Moony: Wait what

**(10:56) Padfoot: Oh**

**(10:56) Padfoot: This is awkward now**

**(10:57) Padfoot: Whoops**

(10:59) Moony: Hang on a second you just admitted to being a killer

**(11:00) Padfoot: Nope nope it's all good, promise I've never murdered anyone**

(11:00) Moony: It's alright I've killed someone too

**(11:01) Padfoot: WAIT**

(11:01) Moony: jk

**(11:01) Padfoot: Excuse me!**

**(11:02) Padfoot: Is this code for I'll murder you next**

**(11:02) Padfoot: Am I your next victim!**

(11:02) Moony: NO!

**(11:02) Padfoot: Before I die let me admit that it was I who spilt Prongs pumpkin juice all over him**

**(11:03) Padfoot: Even though I told him it was Wormtail**

(11:03) Moony: Jk means just kidding!

(11:04) Moony: I'm not planning to murder you

**(11:04) Padfoot: Oh phew**

**(11:05) Padfoot: My life flashed before my eyes**

(11:05) Moony: Mate, I don't even know where you live...

(11:05) Moony: Yet

**(11:06) Padfoot: Oh! I live in London**

(11:06) Moony: PADFOOT!!!

**(11:07) Padfoot: Yes?**

(11:07) Moony: I JUST ADMITTED TO KILLING PEOPLE!!!

**(11:08) Padfoot: But you said you were just kidding!**

**(11:08) Padfoot: DID YOU LIE TO ME?!?!**

(11:09) Moony: NO!

(11:09) Moony: But that's not the point

**(11:09) Padfoot: Then what's the point?**

(11:10) Moony: Where are your safety skills!!

**(11:10) Padfoot: I gave them away, they sounded boring**

**(11:11) Padfoot: It's ok though!**

**(11:11) Padfoot: I got a pumpkin pastry out of it**

**(11:11) Padfoot: It was so good**

(11:12) Moony: Mate

(11:12) Moony: WHY!!!!

**(11:12) Padfoot: It tasted good?**

(11:13) Moony: Oh dear

**(11:13) Padfoot: Prongs isn't here?**

(11:13) Moony: WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH PRONGS!!!!

**(11:14) Padfoot: Oh i thought you -**

**(11:14) Padfoot: NEVERMIND**

(11:14) Moony: I worry for you

**(11:15) Padfoot: I'm flattered! I knew I was growing on you**

(11:15) Moony: Mums calling ttyl

**(11:15) Padfoot: ttyl?**

**(11:16) Padfoot: What's that?**

**(11:16) Padfoot: Moony**

**(11:16) Padfoot: Is this another code for killing me?**

**(11:16) Padfoot: I'm too young to die**

**(11:18) Padfoot: Moony!**

**(11:19) Padfoot: MOONY WHAT DOES TTYL MEAN?**

(11:19) Moony: jk didn't equal I'm gonna kill you!!!

(11:19) Moony: Remember I'm not a serial killer

**(11:20) Padfoot: But what does ttyl mean then?**

**(11:20) Padfoot: It's gotta me some kinda code**

(11:20) Moony: Talk to you later

**(11:21) Padfoot: What no!**

**(11:21) Padfoot: Moony you have to explain it to me first**

**(11:21) Padfoot: You can't just leave**

**(11:22) Padfoot: MOONY**

(11:22) Moony: PADFOOT!!!

(11:22) Moony: THATS WHAT IT MEANS

**(11:23) Padfoot: That you won't explain?**

(11:23) Moony: No

(11:23) Moony: Look at the first letter of each word

(11:32) Moony: Talk to you later

(11:24) Moony: ttyl

**(11:24) Padfoot: oh**

**(11:24) Padfoot: OH! Moony why didn't you just say so!**

(11:25) Moony: Alright I'm leaving now

**(11:25) Padfoot: Alright bye moony! Ttyl**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please let us know what you all think :)


	3. ‘The day Moony realised he was in love with Padfoot’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets a little protective of his phone and injuries occur. Meanwhile Remus just sits back and hears it all play out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was extremely fun to write xo

** Wednesday afternoon **

**(2:12) Padfoot: Moony I'm dying**

**(2:12) Padfoot: This is the most boring lesson of my life**

**(2:13) Padfoot: I'm going to die**

**(2:14) Padfoot: Moony where are you ?**

**(2:16) Padfoot: Do you not care about my health!**

**(2:17) Padfoot: Moony! This is serious**

**(2:18) Padfoot: No pun intended**

**(2:21) Padfoot: This is life or death!**

**(2:23) Padfoot: Moony Snapes in this class**

**(2:25) Padfoot: You have to help**

(2:53) Moony: First, do you know the definition of pun?

(2:53) Moony: Secondly, how am I supposed to know who Snape is

**(3:02) Padfoot: Yes I know the definition I'm not an idiot like some people**

**(3:02) Padfoot: Not naming names**

**(3:03) Padfoot: Cough Snape cough**

**(3:03) Padfoot: Also his just the worst**

**(3:04) Padfoot: Trust me you'd hate the grease bag too**

(3:05) Moony: Alright I'll trust you on this one

**(3:06) Padfoot: THANK YOU**

**(3:06) Padfoot: And his sitting near me!**

**(3:06) Padfoot: What happens if I catch his disease**

**(3:07) Padfoot: It's highly contagious**

**(3:07) Padfoot: So I've heard**

(3:10) Moony: Disease?

**(3:10) Padfoot: Yeah! His idiocy !!**

**(3:16) Padfoot: Moony?**

**(3:19) Padfoot: Moony where have you gone**

**(3:19) Padfoot: I'm still suffering here**

**(3:22) Padfoot: I'm stuck in class with the idiot syill**

**(3:22) Padfoot: Still***

**(3:29) Padfoot: Moony?**

**(3:33) Padfoot: Alright I'll ttyl?**

(5:12) Moony: Sorry about before, I'm back now

**(5:20) Padfoot: Is this Moony?**

**(5:20) Padfoot: My best friend!**

**(5:20) Padfoot: Texting me**

**(5:21) Padfoot: FIRST!?**

**(5:21) Padfoot: I'm so proud right now, I thought this day would never come**

(5:22) Moony: Oh hush you drama queen

**(5:22) Padfoot: Moony this is a huge moment in my life**

**(5:23) Padfoot: The day my best friend text me first**

**(5:23) Padfoot: Needs it's own name for the day don't you think?**

(5:24) Moony: If you must

**(5:24) Padfoot: I think I'm gonna call it 'the day Moony realised he was in love with Padfoot'**

**(5:25) Padfoot: What do ya think?**

(5:26) Moony: Loves a little far don't you think!

**(5:26) Padfoot: Nah! Your first text said it all**

**(5:26) Padfoot: Moonys in love with Padfoot**

**(5:26) Padfoot: Moonys in love with Padfoot**

(5:27) Moony: More like...

(5:27) Moony: Padfoots in love with Moony

**(5:27) Padfoot: :0**

**(5:28) Padfoot: Look at what I learnt Moony, if you turn it sideways you can see the little face**

(5:29) Moony: Yes Padfoot, I saw

**(5:29) Padfoot: And there's more!**

**(5:30) Padfoot: :X**

**(5:31) Padfoot: :D**

**(5:32) Padfoot: :)**

**(5:32) Padfoot: :(**

**(5:33) Padfoot: :p**

(5:33) Moony: What is this :x one supposed to be

**(5:34) Padfoot: Oh! That's me after you killed me**

(5:34) Moony: Nah mate, this is what you'd look like...

(5:35) Moony: 😵

**(5:37) Padfoot: :O**

**(5:37) Padfoot: Moony**

**(5:37) Padfoot: How did you get that**

**(5:38) Padfoot: HOW DID YOU DO THAT!**

**(5:38) Padfoot: What magic allowed you to make a face from the words I see!!**

(5:39) Moony: 🤓

**(5:40) Padfoot: Moony!**

**(5:40) Padfoot: I will track you down**

**(5:41) Padfoot: Break into your house**

**(5:41) Padfoot: Kidnap all 6"3 of you**

**(5:41) Padfoot: And force you to tell me how to get these faces**

**(5:42) Padfoot: We can do this the easy way or the hard way**

(5:42) Moony: 🤪

**(5:42) Padfoot: MOONY**

**(5:42) Padfoot: That's it**

**(5:43) Padfoot: I'm getting Evans!!**

(5:43) Moony: What are they gonna do

(5:51) Moony: Padfoot?

**(6:06) Padfoot: 😎😍🥺🥳**

**(6:08) Padfoot: 🤬**

**(6:09) Padfoot: 🥰**

**(6:10) Padfoot: 😱**

(6:27) Moony: So you figured it out

**(6:35) Padfoot: Evans had to help**

**(6:35) Padfoot: But yes I did**

**(6:36) Padfoot: And I didn't even need to kidnap anyone this time!**

(6:38) Moony: This time?

**(6:39) Padfoot: It's ok! We don't really like the people from last time anyway**

**(6:39) Padfoot: It was just some silly friend of Snape**

(6:41) Moony: Mate...

(6:41) Moony: Are you actually a serial killer?

**(6:42) Padfoot: What? No!**

**(6:42) Padfoot: I didn't kill them I kidnapped them**

(6:42) Moony: WHATS THE DIFFERENCE

**(6:43) Padfoot: They get to leave alive?**

(6:43) Moony: Why have I been associating with you

**(6:44) Padfoot: Because I'm your best friend**

(6:44) Moony: Fine fair enough

**(6:44) Padfoot: Moony tell me I'm sexy**

(6:45) Moony: Excuse me?

**(6:45) Padfoot: Go on! Say it**

(6:45) Moony: Padfoot you're sexy?

**(6:46) Padfoot: Thank you! See prongs was disagreeing because apparently his hotter**

**(6:46) Padfoot: But Prongs no !**

**(6:47) Padfoot: With his silly glasses and silly hair there was no hope for him**

**(6:47) Padfoot: Really none at all**

**(6:48) Padfoot: No wonder Evans won't go out with him**

(6:48) Moony: Wait is Evans a girl or a boy?

**(6:48) Padfoot: A girbaisudhebebfhsiais Dixie sha xodiwhbdic**

**(6:49) Padfoot: Neisud**

(6:49) Moony: Ummmm...

(6:49) Moony: Not really a gender

**(6:53) Padfoot: Sorry sorry! I'm back**

**(6:53) Padfoot: After valiantly fighting with Prongs I was able to get him to leave my phone**

**(6:53) Padfoot: I only had to push him out the window!**

(6:54) Moony: Wait so you are a killer then?

**(6:54) Padfoot: What no?**

**(6:54) Padfoot: He will be fine soon**

**(6:56) Padfoot: Wait no...**

**(6:56) Padfoot: His actually really hurt**

**(6:57) Padfoot: I'll be back**

(6:58) Moony: PADFOOT WHAT THE HELL!!

**(7:24) Padfoot: It's ok! It was only a broken arm**

(7:27) Moony: That's kinda serious

**(7:29) Padfoot: Yeah I know! I did it?**

(7:30) Moony: What?

**(7:31) Padfoot: Don't worry though, it makes up for the time he broke my nose**

**(7:31) Padfoot: And Wormtail didn't even get hurt this time**

(7:32) Moony: What kind of friendship/brotherhood is this!

**(7:33) Padfoot: A good one?**

(7:33) Moony: I'm glad we're only friends on text

**(7:35) Padfoot: But Moony!**

**(7:35) Padfoot: We already said we'd meet up? I told prongs he could come too**

(7:36) Moony: Wait what

(7:36) Moony: Anyways speaking of Prongs has he got help?

**(7:38) Padfoot: Well....**

(7:39) Moony: What did you do now

**(7:39) Padfoot: I only knocked him out cause he wouldn't let me talk to you !**

(7:40) Moony: PADFOOT!!!!!!

**(7:40) Padfoot: It's his fault!**

(7:41) Moony: HIS ARM WAS BROKEN!!!!

**(7:41) Padfoot: Yes and!**

**(7:41) Padfoot: So I only knocked him out instead of breaking the other one too**

(7:42) Moony: Help him!!

**(7:42) Padfoot: But Wormtails already gone to get a professor!**

(7:42) Moony: PADFOOT

**(7:43) Padfoot: Fine!**

**(7:43) Padfoot: ttyl Moony**

(7:43) Moony: Yes definitely ttyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, bookmark and all that other fun stuff for us please :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think, Comment, Bookmark and all that jazz. My friend and I will be trying to post a chapter once a week, but please don’t hold us to that xo


End file.
